Why Are You Kissing Me, Hm?
by InsanityKiryuuxD
Summary: Oneshot. Laven. Lavi is Allen's best friend. But Allen's new discovery of his sexuality haves him trying something with his friend, to Lavi's delight.


_He always has to say something stupid. Always. _I thought as I thump my head against the table top of my desk. My forehead ached due to the sudden impact. Hearing the giggles from him made my head ache even more. _He's laughing at his own jokes..._ I tipped my head to its side so I could look at him.

His bright red hair was unmistakibly his trademark. If someone saw it flash, without a doubt the 'rabbit' was off doing something incredibly stupid. Lavi Bookman. The boy was a natural joker, class clown if you would. Yet some how, this jokester manages to rise above everyone as the top student, allowing him to get away with just about anything and everything. A boy without any type of care.

My best friend.

"Right, Allen?"

A smile turns up on my lips. I prop my head back up and nod. I had no idea what he was talking about. Lavi kept right on babbling.

"Allen, you don't really agree with him do you?" Lenalee, a really cute girl who sat diagnolly infront of me, slammed her hands on Lavi's desk (he sat right behind her).

Hands from behind wrapped around my neck in a slightly seductive way, making my face heat slightly. It was Rhode.

"Allen can think what he wants, Lenalee," she sneered playfully. It'd be really great to actually know what was going on right about now.

Lavi opened his mouth to protest to the girl, but the bell rang, cutting him off. I pushed Rhode's arms off of my and stood up, walking to the hall.

Lavi caught up with me. He threw his bag over his shoulder and his arm around mine.

"Allen, are you alright? You seem a little weird today." He told me. His face was close to mine looking all concerned.

"What? Haha. I'm fine," I smiled reassuring my friend. "I just spaced out last period a little. That's all."

"Hmm?" Lavi narrowed his one green eye showing as if trying to see past what I had said. My face began to heat up. Lavi was undeniably good looking. My face began to heat up even more out of embarrassment as I whipped my head the other way as to not look at him.

"Oh! So cold!" Lavi laughed as I looked away making the reddening color deepen. "Hey, so school's out. Wanna come over?"

"Huh? Won't Bookman have something for you to do though? He always does," I turn back to him as we reach our lockers for our autumn jackets.

"Nah~!" Lavi grinned, slamming his locker shut. "He's out helping Komui with something. I'm home alone for the weekend." He winked. My stomach dropped. "So you coming over, or what?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Lavi didn't live a terribly long distance from the Black Order's highschool branch. It was about a ten minute walk towards the outside of town. A path that I knew rather well from always going to his house.

When we got inside, Lavi threw his coat and bag to the ground, taking off his scarf and hanging it up nicely. I did the with my bag and coat. We walked through the walkway, stepping over scads of papers and books to Lavi's room in the basement.

The basement was just as messy as the walkway, but there was a sofa, a tv with a gaming consel, and a bed. Like always I layed down on the couch and Lavi sat infront of it, starting a game of choice. He handed me a controller, but I pushed it away. That was normal, too. I stared straight up at the cieling, laying on my back.

"What are you thinking, Allen? Is it about Lenalee or Rhode?" Lavi glanced over his shoulder at me.

"Huh? Oh, no, it's not that. I don't know what I'm thinking about, actually." Lavi laughed at this. I wacked the back of his head jokingly. I was blushing.

About a month ago, I realized I wasn't as straight as I thought I was. I knew Lavi was bi, but it was weird to ever talk to him about it; about how he knew he was. The blushing sensation that kept hitting me only happened when Lavi was close to me, and I couldn't figure out if that was normal. It was driving me insane!

Lavi's head was next to mine. I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Hm?" Lavi glanced up from his game, only to have my push his bandana over his eyes. "What are you doing, Allen?" He asked. I bent over and kissed the top of his firey red hair. "Wha-" I kissed his head again. He started giggling. "What are you doing?" He reached and pulled the bandana down around his neck and strained himself to look at me. I avoided his eyes and a deep blush crept my cheeks.

"I..." I didn't even know how to respond to him. I couldn't even look at him, and the feeling of his stare on me made my stomach tighten.

"Why not try that here?" Confused I looked at him in suprise. Lavi was pointing to his cheek. I gulped, bent over, and lightly pecked him on the cheek. Lavi started laughing. My heart fell. _He's just playin' with me..._

"What's this about, Allen?" Lavi smiled. "Why are you kissing me, hm?" he asked.

"I...I don't really know. I think...I think I like you, Lavi," I whispered. Lavi stopped smiling. His eyes were wide with shock. "Er! I mean- eh?" I started to look panic at the words I had said, but Lavi grabbed my face.

"Tell me to stop, Allen," he whispered to me.

"What are you-" my question was cut off.

Lavi's mouth was against mine. It was gentle. There wasn't much pressure at all. _He told me to tell him to stop?_ My stomach tightened and dropped. I felt my jeans get a slight bit tight. I pushed against his mouth. I reached my hands up around the base of his neck. His hangs were tangled in my white hair. He had repositioned himself to face me on his knees; his head arched up at me. I was on my knees on the sofa. The cushions sunk down making it so I only had to lean over slightly. Lavi moved one hand to my waist. I gasped from the unexpected contact. The motion gave Lavi the upper hand. His tounge lunged into my mouth. My eyes shot open from the suprise. I noticed his one exposed eye was open slightly, but filled with lust. Embarressed, I shut my eyes tight. Wet and hot contact touched my tounge. The ruff, slimey sensation sent chills down my spine and caused my pants to get that much tighter.

I pushed Lavi away when he rubbed his tounge against the roof of my mouth. It made me laugh. The oppertunity, though, gave Lavi the chance the nip and suck at my jaw and neck. His touch made a slight moan escape my throat. The noise made Lavi stop. I looked down at him His face was bright red and his eyes were wide.

"Er... S-sorry," I appologized for the akward sound that escaped me. He scratched the back of his head in embarressment.

"Er, I'm the one who should appologize..." Lavi looked away from me. I felt ashamed for a moment. I reached for his face and made him look at me.

"Apologize for what?" I asked in a low tone. Lavi blushed. It was a rare sight so I liked to take that to my advantage. He reached his head up to mine and kissed my mouth again. This time though, I felt him stand up. He lifted me up. I was a lot smaller than him, but this made me feel like a girl. He took me to his bed and layed me down, him on top of me.

"You're probably not going to want to walk tomarrow."

...

Ha. Ha ha ha. First D. Gray-Man fic. Lime lime lime. ish. Thought about a lemon but then I'm like 'Nahh..." ha. I'm too tired for that.

Um, anyway. I hope this isn't terrible. Tell me what you think? : )


End file.
